Various systems and applications monitor and analyze traffic that is exchanged over communication networks. For example, communication interception and analysis systems used by intelligence, law enforcement and government agencies sometimes track target users by analyzing the network traffic they generate. In some cases, analyzing the network traffic involves prioritizing the intercepted data items.